Distant Thunder
by SweaterSloth
Summary: 5 years after being kidnapped by an evil witch, Finn returns to the Land of Ooo. However, much has changed during his absence, especially Marceline's feelings for him. Fighting new enemies, past loves and a jealous lumpy space princess, can Finn the Human handle the drama bombs flying left right and center? Oodles of Finnceline.
1. Prologue

_Distant Thunder_

**Hey guys! Im new here and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me. Although I much appriciate revies and constructive criticsm, keep in mind that I'm extremely fragile. I've had this idea taking up space in my brain for quite sometime so I thought I'd share it and get your opinions. Hope you enjoy! – SS**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time but if I did, you could bet on your lumping life that there would be a lot more Marceline in the show. **

Prologue

_*rrrumble...__BOOM!__...rrrrumble*_

Marceline's eyelids fluttered slightly at the foreign sound but sleep's strong pull, dragged her once again into unconsciousness and she nestled her face deeper into the comfort of her pillow.

_*...rrrrumble __rrrrrrumble__BOOM! CRACK! BOOM! __rruumble...*_

This time, the angered snarls of an approaching storm were enough to aggravate the young vampire's sensitive ears and awaken her from her deep slumber. Marceline sat up while rubbing her tired eyes then cast gaze out her window. Blackened clouds had just begun to form on the midday horizon. Considering herself to be a nearly fearless individual, the teenage queen was surprised by how much the distant thunder bothered her. It was as if the slow, impending chaos foreshadowed inescapable doom. Marceline shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the uneasiness. Despite knowledge of the storm, sleep's blissful call soon outweighed thoughts of thunder and Marceline once again settled into bed.

_*... __rruummbbllle __BOOM! rrumble MARCELINE!...*_

The vampire groaned and covered her ears. Great now I'm scared of a little noise AND I'm hearing things. Ugg, I shouldn't be hanging out with the weenie so much.

_*…__.__rrrrumble__"Marceline! Marceline come qui-" BOOM!..__.*_

While still lying under the covers, Marceline uncovered her ears and quirked an eyebrow. _Jake?_ Although muddled by the crashing sounds of the storm, the shouting voice definitely belonged to the magic dog. Glancing at the clock, the vampire queen couldn't help but question the magic dog's presence. He and Finn weren't supposed to be back for another jam session until dusk.

*…"Marceli-CRASH!-ease come help! Its Finn-BOOM!...*

At the mere mention of her little hero's name the vampire queen stiffened. What about Finn!? Was he hurt? What could have-

*…"Marcy, please! Finn's been taken!"…*

Taken.

TAKEN!?

And faster than she thought possible, Marceline shot out the window toward the human's best-friend.

Outside toward a now raging storm.

But really, what the furious/worried/terrified vampire was flying toward was only the beginning of something much, much more frightening than the sound of distant thunder.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi. I have a love/hate relationship with suspense. What I really mean by saying that is I don't mind a good cliffhanger as long as I don't have to wait for a new chapter. Fine, I admit it! It's really just an indication that I have the patience of an ADHD toddler. Moral of the story is, I understand how difficult it is to wait for something and I want to apologize for the delay. Also, I've gotten some comments about longer chapters so I tried to draw this one out a little bit more. PS. I really appreciate the reviews so far so please keep 'em coming! -SS**

Chapter 1: The Calm Before

_(2 hours earlier)_

Dawn's sun-drenched reach stretched across the valley but despite its powerful illumination, the depths of Marceline's cave remained murky and unlit. Few feet from the cave's opening, the door to a charming little house swung open revealing a young boy and a rather grumpy looking dog.

"_Just a quick jam sesh, he said." _grumbled Jake as he stalked toward the cave's mouth. "_They'll be plenty of time for breakfast, he said._ Well you know what Finn? IT'S 9AM AND THIS DOG STILL AI'NT EATEN NO BREAKFAST YET!"

Finn chuckled and turned to face Marceline who was floating/leaning against the doorframe. Her onyx black hair was pulled back loosely into a high ponytail which, accompanied by her dull grey tank top, gave a clear view of her faded yet puckered bite mark. Her pale greyish arms were crossed carelessly and a single arched eyebrow outfitted her confused expression due to Jake's sudden outburst

"Sorry, he gets mad cranky when he's hungry." Finn jumped to explain. He was acknowledged by a slight smirk and Marceline's patented eye roll. "Anyway, I had a lot of fun jammin' with you Marcy. You interested in doing it again tonight?"

She paused to ponder. Since their latest adventure in the Nightosphere, the vampire queen had begun to appreciate the human's spunk more and more. The way he'd make a funny face at the drop of a hat just to make her laugh. The sporadic little grunts he'd let out during an intense game of BMO. The way he somewhat looked like a burrito as he slept in his sleeping bag. Slowly, the courageous little hero had wormed his way into her frigid heart, cranking up the thermostat along the way. Therefore, although already exhausted from the Finn's early morning intrusion, it only took one glance at his pouted lip to know she was helpless against his pleading face.

Marceline sighed deeply, letting a warm huff of breath stifle the silence before replying, "Fine weenie, I guess you can come jam again tonight. But if you invite Pinky again, her banana guards won't be able to find either of your bodies." The vampire teen nearly hissed at the thought of Bubblegum's wretched singing.

Finn however, was oblivious to Marceline's harsh warnings and a brilliant smile broke across his face. "Mathematical! You're the best Marce!" The young human was practically back skipping towards Jake when he called over his shoulder, "See you after sunset!"

_You're the best. _Those three words rang like church bells and Marceline could not repress the grin that melted into her facial features.

All across the Land of Ooo Marceline was either feared or hated. In many cases, both. Being a blood-sucking demon doesn't usually earn a person boatloads of compliments and without the ability to look in the mirror, it's difficult to appreciate one's self. Simply, there was no room for affection in the lonely life of a vampire queen.

Yet…there it was. Despite his vulnerability, mortality and the threat her existence posed towards him, Finn continued to brighten her life.

She needed him.

With the warm feeling of fondness spreading through her veins and the heavy brunt of realization hitting her square in the chest, Marceline was suddenly struck with another thought that left her wide eyed with fear.

_What happens when he's taken from me, and I'm left to live eternity without the human? __MY__ human._

Vivid images of Finn's lifeless body quickly filled the teen's head and she unconsciously cried out from the doorway.

"FINN!"

It was only after the adventurer stopped and turned inches from the cave's entrance, did Marceline realize her mistake and regain her grasp on reality. The boy's white bear hat sat crookedly on his head but it was his crystal blue eyes, tinted with surprise that held her gaze. "Yea Marcy?"

Caught off guard, a scarlet blush spilt across the vampire's cheeks and she ducked her head sheepishly, staring at her feet. "Make sure to um, just… Just be careful out there, okay?" Smiling and quickly adding, "After all, I need a henchman to fetch me strawberries while I shred."

Finn shook his head and returned the sly smile. "Of course _my queen_. I promise to be super dupes careful." He gave a short wave before jogging after Jake.

Marceline watched carefully as the young boy left, only turning back into the cottage once he was well out of sight and the comforting beat of his heart could no longer be heard. Sitting on the slab of rock promptly disguised as a couch, she rubbed her face with both hands and allowed a small growl to escape.

_How can one little human, a vampire's delicacy for glob's sake, make me worry about him so much? Is this what going crazy feels like? Ugg, I need some sleep._

After pulling on a worn pair of sweats, Marceline floated upstairs and was soon nestled into the warm embrace of her bed sheets. Just before being swallowed by the realm of dreams, a single phrase played like a lullaby urging her towards the brink of sleep.

_At least he'll be back again soon._

_**(Near the Treehouse)**_

The forest floor crunched under their feet and Finn and Jake walked home from Marceline's cave. Jake, in a considerably better mood, was humming slightly, his floppy ears bouncing with each step. Finn however, did not share his brother's cheer and walked silently, chewing on thoughts of his last exchange with the vampire queen.

"Hey Jake, have you noticed that Marceline's been a little… _weird_ lately?" He inquired.

"Naw man, but maybe it's her 'time of the century' if you know what I mean." The dog replied winking.

The human paused, brow furrowed. Sometimes he had no idea of what his brother what talking about. None the less, Finn continued, "Could be man. Anyway, what sort of cray adventures do you have planned for us today?"

"Well, I was thinkin' we could stop at the market so I could pick up some more batter mix. Then, we could head home, enjoy some bacon pancakes and see if Princess Bubblegum needs any help.

At the mere mention of the fair candy maiden, thoughts of Marceline's strange behavior were replaced with a surge of excitement. "Cool dude, I'm totes games."

_Bacon pancakes. Jammin' with Marcy and best, a visit with PB. This day is going to be algebraic! _Finn thought to himself.

_**(Later)**_

"This is _so not_ algebraic." Grumbled the young boy.

After reaching the market, he and Jake quickly found Choose Goose's stand and attempted to purchase the mix required for the delicacy that was bacon pancakes. Unfortunately, a recent ogre attack in the flour kingdom meant that the price had nearly quadrupled, much to the dismay of the magic dog. It had been over 20 minutes, and Jake was still bickering with the rhyming merchant.

"Dude c'mon. Two gold coins, a magic ring _and _all my future bread crusts is a reasonable offer!"

"Although the things you tempt with are shiny and nice, I must remain where I stand and stick with my price. Three ivory tusks from the beasts of folklore and the mix that you want will go home as yours."

The dog let out an irritated growl and continued to bargain with the bird but Finn had by then lost interest and meandered away before anymore could be heard. His impatient hands buried in his pockets, the human began kicking at the ground toe first. Just as Finn had created a proficient sized hole, a sharp movement caught the corner of his eye. Farther ahead and slightly hidden by another merchant's stand, sat a small black sack laying limply on the ground. Curious, the young adventurer trotted over, scooped up the fist-sized bag and, upon checking its contents, was surprised to see a generous amount of jewels, sparkling with the promise of wealth.

_That's strange, _thought Finn._ I don't think this was here a couple of seconds ago, that is unless someone dropped it…_

Glancing swiftly at his surroundings, a cloaked figure walking in the opposite direction immediately caught his eye and acting nearly instinctually, Finn began sprinting after the stranger. Legs pumping at a furious pace, the boy was so focused on catching the individual that he did not notice the purple mass in his path until it was too late.

_SMACK!_

"What the stuff?" groaned Finn while pulling himself off the ground.

In his haste, the fragile human had missed the floating being known as LSP and had collided with her head on causing Finn to go sprawling. The royal however, had remained upright throughout the ordeal and now watched him stand up, arms crossed and fuming.

"OH MY GLOB FINN!" Lumpy Space Princess's masculine voice rang out. "I know you want these lumps, but you'll just have to wait like all the others, lover."

She paused, waiting for a reply, but instead was met with Finn's plump baby face contorting into a look of disgust.

After another beat of rest she continued, "Okay Finn, I guess I forgive you. Now get over here and lumping put a ring on it."

LSP began floating toward him but she was quickly alone as Finn ran past her and continued his chase deep into the forest.

"Hey! Hey, wait up! Sorry to bother you but I think you dropped you're bag." Finn panted, jogging up behind the slouched stranger.

Draped in a tattered, hooded cloak, the person paused and turned revealing an old, decrepit woman. Her frail and hunched frame, collapsed slowly with time, seemed to hover and her weakened arms, which folded inwards, only accented her vulnerability. Behind her, a shadow crept along the soil; it's presence a menacing absence of light. Nevertheless, it was her face that told a story. Each crease and each wrinkle a different chapter in a long and hardened life. Her eyes, though slightly hidden by the sag of skin and veil of her hood, were sharp and wise and if observed long enough, might even be described as... knowing.

After the two had taken a moment to observe each other, the elderly woman spoke.

"What was that boy? You say you found something of mine?"

Under the harsh gaze of her icy stare, Finn squirmed uncomfortably by replied none the less, "Um yeah. Pretty sure you dropped this little bag a couple of mins ago." He held up the sack and gave a small smile.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that, it is my bag of jewels." She held out a gnarled, expectant hand and grinned thinly. "So young man, you must have known the value of the bag's contents yet you chose you return them to me. I would say an act of honestly and selflessness. Are you a hero by any chance?"

Despite his now puffed out chest and proud expression, Finn quickly denied her praise. "No ma'am, just doing my duty as a citizen of Ooo."

"Excellent, humble and whole hearted. Just what I'm looking for." The woman said, her face shifting into a sinister smirk.

_I guess I am humble aren't I? Well, unless you count that time I- Wait…what does she mean by 'what she's looking for'? _thought Finn suddenly.

However, before the small adventurer could react, the old person's once frail and broken body exploded into something very, very different. From her bent spine unfurled two bald wings, their leathery texture, bat-like and bony. Though even before the transformation, her hands appeared knobby and harsh, sharp claws sprouted in place of fingernails and her grin revealed rows of pointed, jagged teeth, much like those of a vicious shark.

Slipping a mangled hand into her still intact robe, the demonic woman pulled out a crisp business card and handed it to the flustered boy. "Hello Finn," her surprisingly youthful voice nearly cooed, "my name is Valerie. I hate to sound overly forward, but I've been watching you for some time and I believe that you could be the ideal participant in helping me offer the world a great service. Please excuse my little test, I just had to know whether you met my requirements or not"

"Wha…" the human started before glancing down at the business card.

Valerie Vitch's

_**TAKE HOME A HERO!**_

_Are you looking for a loyal companion? Perhaps a selfless individual to _

_guard the castle while you're gone. Maybe the little one asked for _

_a puppy but you have severe hair allergies. Well friends, Valerie Vitch_

_has what you need! Call 1-800 GETHERO to obtain you're very own hero TODAY! _

_No refunds. Batteries not included_.

"Are you crazy lady?!" a now angered Finn seethed, drawing out his sword. "This is lumping wrong! I can't believe your messed up mind would think I'd want to be someone's slave. Well I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not interested."

The witch sighed overdramatically and slowly shook her head. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Oh well. I suppose that if you won't come voluntarily…" Valerie suddenly lunged towards the surprised hero cackling, "I'll just have to give you a nudge in the right direction!"

Paralyzed in a brief moment of fear, Finn narrowly missed the beast's incoming claws by diving to the ground. Quickly rolling back up in a defensive position and grasping his demon blood sword tightly, Finn had but one question.

_Jake, where are you when I need you?_

_**(Back at the market)**_

"Look Choose Goose, I'm not going to say this again. BMO's not for sale, I already gave away my only cursed medallion and last time I tried to steal an eleraffe's tusk I WAS ELE-KICKED IN THE FACE!" the frustrated dog screamed.

"I do see the problems that you might face, but I continue this deal at its previous pace. Because the flour is ever so rare, I must say that it's-"

Although the eccentric bird continued to speak, all thoughts of the pancake mix were suddenly forgotten as Jake's twitching nose picked up on an eerily familiar scent.

_Fear_

Not just anyone's fear though. The pungent smell now filling the air came from none other than the magic dog's brother, Finn.

_That's funny_, thought Jake glancing around,_ he was here just a second ago. The twerp probably saw a bee...but…I'll go find him just in case_

"-you require. It's a simple trade to own the mix that you desire." The merchant finished his spiel.

"You know what, fine. You win Choose Goose. I'll come by later with the tusks and make my pancakes for lunch." Jake said stomping away from the rickety stand. "But don't expect this next time!"

With a triumphant squawk and a goofy grin, the lute suit wearing bird replied "Super Duper!" before flying elsewhere.

_Now Finn, where have you wandered off to?_ questioned the human's best friend.

After scouring the market, Jake soon ran into LSP who told him of their last encounter and pointed him in the right direction.

"Yeah Jake, Finn was all 'But I love you' and then he tried to kiss my mouth but I was like 'Glob Finn, I can't handle this right now. Come back when you're lumping serious.' And then he ran off crying because he loved me too much. Yeah, it was pretty emotional."

After thanking the lumpy princess (and not believing a word of her story), Jake continued his search, and for the first time that morning, noticed the black, angry storm clouds in the distance. Based on the quickening wind and the sinister promise of rain that echoed with each clap of far-off thunder, it wouldn't be long before the storm was soaking Ooo.

_I wonder if Finn remembered to wash his rain jacket_, thought the dog as his mind began to wander. _The dude's awful for just stuffing all his dirty clothes under the bed, and letting them rot until I'm forced to-_

"AHHHH! Get away from me!_" _

_Wait. That voice…Finn? _Jake questioned.

"I won't let you take me, witch!"

Yup, definitely Finn.

"Don't worry Finn! I'm comin' buddy!" the boy's best friend shouted, running toward the boy's voice.

As Jake crashed through the final barrier, a thick wall of foliage, he was surprised by the sight before him. Not ten feet away in the grassy clearing, stood the young adventurer, sword in hand, violently slashing at the she-beast encircling him. Still, the dog was not the only one to note the new presence as Finn paused and turned his attention toward his brother. Jake's surprise, however, turned to horror when the demonic woman, taking advantage of Finn's brief distraction, dove for the unfocussed hero, grabbing his tattered green pack with her razor-like claws.

"NO!" screamed Finn and his brother in unison, but it was too late.

With a powerful bat of her wings and I crazed, victorious cackle, Valerie had quickly swept the small boy into the air, far beyond Jake's stretched reach.

"Jake!" cried Finn desperately, flailing his arms in a futile attempt to be dislodged.

"Finn man, hold on, I'm coming!" Yet, despite his best efforts to reach them in time, Finn was quickly out of sight, swallowed by the looming, grey clouds of the approaching storm. His only company a delusional, evil witch bent on owning him…great.

"Think, Jake. Think!" commanded the panicked dog. "She's moving too quickly for you to catch up, the storm's winds are destroying the scent trail. If only I could fly!"

A thought suddenly struck the dog, his eyes growing wide with realization and shard of hope glimmering at their center. As fast as his long stretched legs could carry him, Jake ran. And running away so quickly, he missed it.

The white business card that fluttered away, toted by the whistling wind.

_**(Near Marceline's cave *See Prologue*)**_

The frigid rain pelted his face, intermingling with the tears of desperation that threatened to fall but Jake carried on.

Too close to stop.

Too close to quit.

By then the cave's entrance was within sight and he began calling her name in hopes that she'd hear him earlier, which meant more time to look for Finn.

"Marceline! Marceline, come quick!" Above the dog, the floodgates remained open while the deafening roar of thunder shook the ground, its sheer volume making it seem as though the sky was splitting open. As though it could no longer bear the weight of the sun and the stars and the moon.

"Marceline, _please _come help. It's Finn, Marceline!"

Jake was closer now, the unlit windows of the queen's house visible. Although it was still daytime, the absence of lights on did not concern the dog. Marceline was a vampire after all. The first flash of lightning suddenly lashed out, its sudden vibrancy blinding the dog momentarily, just long enough to miss the deep, murky mud puddle he was about to trip into.

_Sploosh!_

Having landed face first, Jake sputtered to the surface, the slimy, grainy muck coating his yellow fur in a thick film. Weakly pushing himself onto his elbows, a garbled, forlorn cry escaped the dog.

"_Marcy, please!_ Finn's been taken!"

Jake struggled to pull himself upright, a difficult task due to the mud's strong suction. However, his exhausted bones soon gave out leaving the crestfallen dog to wallow in the mire, his only company the howling wind and his thoughts of despair.

_What if he's gone? What if I never see my brother again? Marceline didn't hear me and I'm going to have to live my life without him. What will I tell the others? Oh Glob, I'll have t-_

Suddenly, iron-like hands ripped the dog from his frenzied thoughts as well as the sodden ground below. Jake took a moment to make out his rescuer, a slim figure outlined against the sporadically lightning lit sky. Though slightly hidden by sopping strands of jet-black hair, Marceline's fierce red eyes clearly shone with rage.

"Who. took. him." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Still in a broken daze, Jake remained silent, his mouth slightly agape with shock.

"Jake!" Marceline screamed, shaking the paralyzed pup. "Who took Finn? Where can I find him!?"

Finally snapping out of his surprise, the dog stuttered out, "H-he was taken by a, um witch. I think she was headed t-toward the mountains"

The vampire glared at Jake a moment longer, her forehead crinkled with worried lines and frantic eyes scanning his face, searching for verity. In a swift series of movements, Marceline nodded, tossed the dog back onto the ground and took off, full speed toward the rugged hills of Ooo.

Much like Jake, the young queen's thoughts were submerged with anxiety and as she flew, her pyjamas becoming soaked with the freezing rain, her only concern the young human.

"Finn, you little weenie, _I told you_ to be careful. And what do you do? You get your frail, human butt kidnapped by a bleeping witch! When I find you, you're going to be so sorry…" But the vampire's grumbled threats were half-hearted, her sincerity tainted by the worry that laced her voice.

While the shrieking winds and hammering rain had already destroyed any visible trace of Finn and his kidnapper, Marceline's keen sense of smell quickly picked up on his comforting scent, a combination of spaghetti sauce and wool blankets. He was close. The young queen followed the trail hastily, the vegetation getting denser as the mountain's elevation grew while all around the trees swayed aggressively, their synchronized bending a vehement dance. Within the movement of the storms, many sounds caught the attention of Marceline's delicate hearing. The loud snarl of the overhead thunder, the whipping wind which shook all in its path. Yet, there was still something else, perhaps…footsteps ?

A surge of excitement sparked through Marceline at the slightest thought that Finn was close and her pace quickened, narrowly dodging trees as she maneuvered through the woods.

_Maybe he already escaped the witch and is just walking back. _the vampire's small, inner voice eagerly guessed.

Marceline continued to fly, her long black hair flailing behind her like a cape, stopping only when it smelt so strongly of the young adventurer that he might as well have been right in front of her.

_I don't' understand, where could the he be? _ she thought, panic's vile sickness, knotting in her stomach. _Please let him be here, I need him to be here. _

"Finn?" she called out, tentative at first and then again louder, competing against the roaring bellow of the storm. "Finn! Are you here!?"

Marceline waited for a moment, listening intently. Just as another call began forming at the base of her throat, something caught the corner of her eye, illuminated by a sudden fissure of lightning.

_No. It's not…he wouldn't…_

The vampire edged forward, her eyes strained against the blackness that the clouds above used to envelop the land and as she neared, those squinted eyes widened with horror. Ignoring the still raging storm and the mucky ground below, Marceline sank to her knees and picked up the item before her.

_Please Glob, no…_

Marceline the Vampire Queen had lived for a long time, 1000 years to be precise. However, in all those centuries, she had only cried a handful of times. Yet, as Marceline sat crumpled and grief stricken, the gnashing storm still erupting overhead, it happened. Marceline, the vampire queen who picked on others for own personal pleasure, who had been called heartless, evil and a nightmare all in the same day and had watched everything she had ever loved, shrivel and die, collapsed into a hysterical mess.

While her chest constricted, shuttering with each inconsolable sob and the storm's unrelenting rain blended with Marceline's warm tears, the object that would bring the vampire endless torment slipped from her cold, stiff fingers and slumped into the mud.

Ripped, stained, soaked and bloody was Finn the Human's hat.

**I know, I know. I'm an awful person, but I promise that it gets brighter from here. Maybe I'll add some, oh I don't know… reunions? ;) Let me know what you think.**


End file.
